The Dojo Affair
by yaoifan124
Summary: Fuu leaves to go do something, but Mugen can careless since he wants to go to a Brothel for some pleasure. Jin won't allow it and instead entertains him with something more... pleasureable than any Brothel could do for him! JinMugen Rated M


**First time with Samurai Champloo, but don't judge since I said that, alright?**

**I love this coupl so much! 3**

**Pairing: JinMugen**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**The Dojo Affair**

"You guys stay put! Got me?" A snort left me as I glared over to a pink kimono wearing broad.

"Listen, ugly, you don't got to tell me twice! I ain't going to some sniveling woman party unless I get myself laid!" My arms crossed with a self-satisfying smirk on my lips from her expression.

"You pig!" She shouted with arms straight down with a snarl on her mouth. "Jin! Watch him; make sure he doesn't leave this room!"

"Huh? I ain't five! I can look out for myself!" The tone in my voice grew louder as I let a growl leave me.

"See you guys later!" She waved back at us and twirled around, brown hair flicking the back of her head as the door soon slid shut.

"Damn, bitch." I grumbled out before relaxing back. "Why don't we go to the brothels in town?"

"She said not to leave."

"She said I couldn't leave without you."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Meditating…" I fell back with a stunned snort leaving me. I grabbed a used pair of chopsticks next to me before tossing them, point blank at him. He dodged both with a glare coming at me from behind his glasses.

"Not busy now." A teasing tone left me with a smirk on my face.

"You may go, I will stay here."

"You're passing up a chance to see women to meditate? No way! Something must be wrong with ya, man!" A twitch of his eyebrow had me realizing that I was pissing him off some, so I sat up while resting on my hands. "What? Did four-eyes grow attached to the gorilla woman? You can't leave to a miss a chance with that scrawny woman?" A sword was to my throat and I felt thrill pump through me as I felt intense grey eyes glaring upon me.

"I do not see Fuu that way; you should know that by now. Though, you could not, it seems, with a moronic mind like yours." He pulled away lightly and I sprung at him, tackling him to the ground. My hands gripped his shirt hard as I pulled him forward.

"I'm not stupid, got me?"

"Do not try this dominance game with me, Mugen. You will not win." My eyes squinted at him with eyebrows furrowing.

"I doubt that, pretty boy." I growled at him before I felt myself being suddenly slammed onto my back. "What the fu-!"

"Dominance in sword fighting, you do have that, I will not lie. But," My sword was thrown away from me and stuck into the ground. "Dominance in bed, you do not have." Shock went through me and a surprised groan left me when I felt my groin being gripped.

"You fucking four-eyes! Let go of the hounds!" I shouted with a hand reaching out to grip his hair and the other had his arm in a vice-grip.

"You are quite submissive, Mugen. It's hard to see it, but I have slowly recognized it." A hand gripped my hair and pulled harshly back causing a growl to abrupt from my throat. "You liked being pleased, you crave aggressive mates, and you want to be pampered, but always show to be the dominant one in the partnership."

"Look, I'm not fucking submissive! Also, what man doesn't like an aggressive woman or want to be pleased? Agh! What th—nnnhhii!" My lips twisted shut to stop a moan to arise out of my mouth. The look on his face showed confidence, lust and dominance in the situation.

"You are beginning to wither." A smirk appeared on his lips and I squeezed my eyes shut with gritted teeth as I felt him begin to fondle me through my clothes.

"You-nnh, mother fucker!" His gaze seemed to have never left me as my eyes found his again. I used my free leg to kick him into the side and he gripped onto my hair and my- "Oh fuck!"

"You like it rough, Mugen."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"You also like to talk dirty." The hand on my groin moved to tug on my pants.

"O-oi!" I grasped a hold of his wrist and gripped his hair to try making him look away from me. The heat in me was spreading out like a forest fire spreading through the trees like wild. My hand wasn't affective enough as I felt my half hard cock being grasped tightly with a thumb beginning to circle the head. "Let go of the little m-!" The shock went through my body as I received a tingling sensation coming from my lips as Jin pressed his against mine firmly. Since my mouth was already open, I felt his tongue move in.

My arms began to tremor as I didn't quite know what to do. The mood kept intensifying as I was enjoying the treatment I was receiving, but at the same time, I felt like this shouldn't be happening. Confusion swirled around as I felt his sword calloused hand begin to move along my length. The lust boiling in me caused some of my confusion to subside as a groan casually left my throat. Treacherous lips left mine slowly as I felt my breaths turning into pants.

"Are you enjoying it, Mugen?" The smirk on his pale face made me want to slap it off.

"Shut your mouth, four-eyes!" An aggressive grip caused my back to arch and I gripped both of my hands onto his shirt as my face was heating up.

"Still trying to deny it, even when I got you like this." A glare left me as I shot it at him, but it felt like it wavered as he roughly pumped me. Lips and teeth found my neck as he chuckled lightly. "Just give in, Mugen."

"N-no! I will not give i—hhnngghaa!" A pair of teeth sunk in and I felt his hand move from my hair to my shirt as he pulled it apart to show off my torso. "You ba-bastard!" A gasp for breath left me as my nipple was pinched between two fingers. Teeth pulled away to lick at the inflicted wound.

"You curse, but have stopped resisting my advances." He informed me as eyes found mine after he pulled back.

"Sh-shut up…" I growled at him while he tugged my pants off fully as my sandals clattered to the floor.

"You are not supposed to be wearing shoes in the dojo, Mugen. I have told you that before we entered earlier today." An angry streak went through his eyes as he rested between my legs.

"I forgot."

"Hmm, you seem to forget a lot of things." Fingers found my hair as he tugged lightly. "Maybe I should make you remember better." Lips feathered against mine as he stared down at me. My hands pulled hard enough that his kimono began to fall open and over his shoulders.

"Remember what?" I asked him with a hard stare up at him.

"Remember this." Something wet slid against my ass and I tried to pull away, but I felt it shove into me.

"You fucki—nngghhhaa!" My head was pulled back and my back lightly arched as the hurting, but pleasing sensation swirled through the pit of my stomach.

"Remember that I shall be the only one doing this to you." The object in me belonged to his finger as it slowly began to move.

"Aaahh, fuuuck!" My hands moved to grip his bare shoulders as leaned in while another finger slid in to stretch my entrance more.

"Vulgar as ever."

"Shut i—nnnhh!" Lips covered mine aggressively and I felt another digit stab into me. My eyes squeezed shut and I felt a tongue line against mine in a teasing manner. The fingers moved in me, to stretch me more, as I panted into his mouth. Not long after had he stuck them in me, he pulled them out and his lips pulled away.

"Stay put." He told me and I had my hands resting by my head momentarily.

"So I can't get up and run?" I asked him as he threw his clothes to the side and set his swords down gently.

"You run, I will cut off your legs to prevent any more of that nonsense."

"I'm the vulgar one." The teasing tone rolling off my panting lips had him staring at me. His dark pants had been removed to show his throbbing erection. "Your little man seems to be at attention."

"It's eager for what is to come." The sentence got louder as he rested above me again and maneuvered lightly, one hand finding my hair again as the other rested his glasses to the side of us.

"Eager? Eager for what?" I asked him and he gazed to me in a light stupor as his hand gripped my hip.

"You really are a moron, Mugen."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU FO—NNHGGAAHH! FUCK!" The shout left me and he covered my mouth with the hand that was tangled in my hair.

"Stay quiet, you want people running in to here?" My hands gripped his arms as my body lightly trembled. The hand moved away and I let out a shaky cough.

"You fucking bastard…" I spat out at him as I felt the intense pain shooting through my backside.

"I knew you wouldn't have taken it slowly." Sweat lined down his face as his breathing got a little heavy and his hair was slowly coming out of his hair tie. Heavy pants left me as I tried not showing my pain to him.

"So you split me in half instead?" I asked out with a growl before a light hitch in my breathing released me when he shifted his body.

"It will feel good soon." A feeling of being empty was there before I felt him shove forward and I was filled again.

"Nngghh!" I gritted my teeth in pain and a mixture of pleasure from the aggressive movement. The rough part of this was starting to get to me as a growl reverberated through my chest. A fast and rough thrusting pattern was being formed as his hands gripped my hips. "Nnngghhaa~!" The moan left me accidently as I didn't want to give in and let my voice be heard, but he had hit something in me.

"Say it."

"S-say? Hahnn!"

"My name…"

"Fu-fuck no! Four-ey—haahh!" My head hit the ground as he pounded me into the tatami mat.

"Say it! Or I will stop all movement." My hands gripped his shoulders as I glared up at him.

"You wou-wouldn't-!"

"I will." His thrusts became slower and I gritted my teeth.

"Nggh, J-Jin…" His name came out as a whisper as I felt defeated. The feeling of me getting close to my release had me doing about anything, plus it felt so damn good I didn't want to stop.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you?" A smirk was on his face and his movements kept slowing down.

"Jin! Hah, move fucking faster!" I ordered and that's when a chuckle left him.

"Much better…" He picked up speed and raised my hips up more as he leaned onto me. An unexpected moan left me when he increased his rhythm without a warning. Moans fell from my lips as I felt no restraint to keep them in when I was feeling this damn good. Light moans were above me and I soon heard them in my ear as my hands circled the torso above me and my hands held onto his shoulders. One of his hands moved to grasp a hold of my cock that was on the edge of bursting.

"Ah, oh, J-Jin, fuck!" I couldn't control my voice any longer as I felt my lips spill out a cry of release. Damn, I must have sounded like a little bitch right then.

"Oh fu-, Mugen…" He groaned out my name as he slammed into me a few more times before making his own release.

"Ngh, you mother fucker! I can't believe you just-!" A hand covered my mouth as he continued to milk himself into me.

"Shut it…" A growl left me as he stopped his movement and panted above me. The hand slid off of my lips as I soon mixed my pants with his. Black hair encased our faces as the hair tie must have finally given way. Grey eyes stared into mine as I felt my arms fall out to the sides of me. Exhaustion washed over me as I came down from my sex high. "we might want to dress before Fuu gets back."

"Ah, fucking bitch… she would ruin a moment."

"Moment?" Heat found my cheeks and I shoved my knee into his side.

"I didn't say anything." He chuckled as I crossed my arms and glared up at him.

"Let's dress."

After we got dressed and he lit an incense to try and get rid of the sex smell, we were left in silence. He sat there with crossed legs as he was reading a book with his glasses on. The silence dragged on a bit longer before I scooted lightly and soon had my back against his arm.

"Mugen?"

"Don't tell anyone…" I kept my eyes away as I felt a light heat reach my cheeks and my arms crossed over my chest.

"I won't as long as you remember what I told you." My eyes widened lightly at what he said earlier and felt the heat intensify on my cheeks.

"Tch, you damn bastard…"

"Call me Jin once in a while too." I stared at the floor for a second longer before glancing back to the man.

"Demanding, aren't you?" I asked out and he gazed to me with a smirk.

"You can make demands during sex, why can't I?" The mention of our previous event had me blushing and I growled to him. Thumps on the floor were made down the hall and I felt a hand grip my chin before lips touched mine.

"J-Jin, mmh." I whispered to him. The footsteps got louder and that's when he pulled away with a smirk before his eyes went to the book.

"I'm back!" The door opened up and showed the annoying broad that left earlier. "Oh, Mugen… You're still here…"

"So what of it?" My back was away from Jin's as I glared to the woman.

"I kept the beast under control, even though he kept complaining about how we should go to a brothel." I looked back to see Jin turn a page in his book and soon moved his glasses up his nose more.

"Oh! I knew it was a good idea to leave you in charge, Jin!" Fuu stood in a proud manner and I snorted at her.

"Though it consisted of the bickering, he got something good out of it all." A glare was shot at the black haired samurai that did not look up from his book.

"Really? What was that?"

"A good fight. This, by the way, is why I lit that incense. So you did not have to smell the sweat of his stupidity."

"Oi, you were sweating too! Fucking four-eyes!" I went along with him in this little story as he seemed to keep his promise on not telling.

"How kind of you, Jin!" The woman smiled happily before stretching lightly. "I'm going to go have a bath now." She turned to leave and shut the door behind her. The sounds of her footsteps had me slowly leaning back against Jin.

"When we bathe, prepare yourself, Mugen."

"Huh?"


End file.
